


Framed

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Fame, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Paparazzi AU no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> For the baby who did the most amazing Oscars AU ever. Words cannot express how much I loved that fic. I will never be able to come anywhere near your level, darling, but here's a little something from me to you as a thank you for being awesome.

The key is to hide in plain sight. 

 

He was sitting in a tree, his bag hanging on a branch next to him, one leg dangling freely as he leaned against the trunk cleaning his lens.

 

In moments like this, he thought his job is actually pretty nice, if it wasn't for the fact he’s essentially a paid voyeur. It was quiet and calm. Alec was alone. No one else ever got there, to the amazing residence of the famous Magnus Bane. No one but him. 

 

Alec was sitting in a tree in front of his house, laughing internally at all the losers who gave up seeing the huge fence. Alec had grown up with Jace Herondale, climbing everything that could be climbed in his pursuit of Jace so he could make sure his brother didn’t kill himself.

 

So really, even if the tree was tall and there weren’t any branches reaching low, even if it seemed impossible to climb for anyone else, for Alec it was perfect, a golden opportunity to take a peek through the leaves into the life of Magnus Bane.

 

Even better, Bane didn’t have sheer curtains. Just the heavy red velvet thing that is only drawn at night, so Alec had a beautiful view of his bedroom and living room.

 

Those pictures would be worth thousands. 

 

For a man who had two Oscars on his shelves and was walking boldly towards a third one, Magnus Bane was a surprisingly private man, staying away from social media and paparazzi. Most of the pictures the press ever got were the result of his scandalous relationship with Camille Belcourt, one that ended in a horribly public affair a few weeks before. 

 

Magnus hasn’t been out to any party like he usually loves to do or spoken to press at all since. 

 

The media loved it and the speculation about it, but Alec knew it would love pictures even more.

 

He perked up, sitting up and bringing the camera to his eye, as Magnus entered his bedroom, just in a flimsy bathrobe and hair a mess.

 

Snapping pictures, Alec barely noticed the actor wasn’t alone.

 

By the Angel, this would be worth  _ so much _ \- Camille herself followed the man and he looked visibly annoyed. Alec kept snapping pictures, even filmed a moment, as they argued passionately. 

 

She was a viper. Passionate, angry and full of venom. Her hair was styled perfectly, makeup on point, a short dress and heels - everything Magnus was not. In his bathrobe and barefoot he was her prey and he kept ignoring her, sulking and just throwing short words at her when she let him.

 

And then, angry, he turned to her, but before he could open his eyes, Alec’s camera took a perfect snap of her slapping him hard enough he recoiled. 

 

Alec was so shocked he put the camera down, watching as Camille left the bedroom, and moments later ran out of the front door and the garden. 

 

Magnus just stood there, in his bedroom, barefoot, in his bathrobe and looking a little broken and zooming in, Alec saw tears on his cheeks. 

 

Suddenly, he felt like an intruder.

 

Worse, Magnus turned around looking out of the window and clearly spotted him, sending him a murderous glare and drawing the curtains.

 

Alec never felt guilty being a paparazzo. He never felt like an intruder and he didn’t regret climbing trees. He was fine with snooping in other people’s lives. After a disaster that was dating Sebastian Morgenstern, a famous rockstar and a personal dickhead, Alec always saw celebrities as a lower class of people. Always thought they were all like Sebastian. Spoiled, rich and cruel.

 

But somehow, seeing Magnus Bane crying made Alec rethink everything he ever believed in.

 

Fuck. He was just as single-minded and a dickhead as Sebastian in compartmentalizing celebrities. They were people too. Magnus Bane was a person, a real human being with feelings and Alec had just done something horrible.

 

Making his decision, he made sure Camille was gone and no one else was in sight and jumped down, approaching the gate and hitting the intercom button. 

 

“Hello?”

 

It took a while, but a weak voice came through, one that Alec recognized to be Magnus.

 

“I’m… I’m Alec Lightwood. I have something for you.”

 

“I’m not interested in buying anything, so please kindly fuck off…”

 

Alec didn’t let him finish, afraid he would end the connection. 

 

“Listen, I’m the paparazzo from the tree, just… let me in?”

 

There was silence on the other end, but then a quiet buzzing sound made Alec breathe in relief and push the gate open, walking in. 

 

Magnus was already standing in the open front door, frowning, tense and defensive. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

Alec didn’t say anything, afraid to even meet his eyes and simply handed him the SD card. Magnus took it, slightly confused.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“The pictures. The ones I have taken. I’ll just… go.”

 

Embarrassed, Alec looked up and was about to walk away, but then Magnus looked up from where he was staring at the card and their eyes met.

 

“Come in.”

 

“I really don’t think I should be fucking your life up anymore than I already did…”

 

“You didn’t fuck it up at all. In fact you just saved me a very unpleasant morning of checking up newspapers, right? Come in.”

 

Alec looked at him, neither of them moving, but Magnus wasn’t finished.

 

“I don’t really wanna be alone today.”

 

Alec felt his heart skip a beat and he felt like an intruder again, this powerful man so fragile and vulnerable in front of him. But this time Alec was invited. He could hear a real story instead of piecing together crap clickbaits based of stolen pictures. 

 

Maybe this time he could build instead of ruin.

 

“I’ll come in.”

 

And that is a story how Alec Lightwood gave up taking photos of famous people to posing for photos with his famous boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a little, shorty, crappy it.  
> I just couldn't get the AU out of my head but while it played like a movie in my brain putting it on paper was bloody hard. I am not really satisfied with a result but I am not sure it's even worth the effort so I thought to put it out here in this drabble form and see if anyone even likes that. If anyone does I may think of doing a little bigger one or expanding this.


End file.
